I Did What!
by PandaBare101
Summary: ONE-SHOT Elena enters a private chat room with Caroline and Bonnie. What happens when the chat isn't so private anymore? Mostly in chat format. Better than it sounds... I think. Please read and review! :


**My friend suggested this idea to me for a one-shot! I'm sure other people have done something like this. So I do not take credit for this idea! I hope you all enjoy it ;)**

**Please review.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elena sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap, contemplating what to do for the rest of the night. She's already been on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and she even went on Myspace for the first time in three years. She wasn't in the mood to watch TV and she already wrote in her diary for the day. She picked up her phone pondering whether or not to call Stefan and see if he wanted to do anything, but he's been keeping his distance lately. Elena had no idea why. As she was about to text him her phone lit up.

**Elena! Go into that private chat I created ASAP. Bonnie and I will be waiting.**

**Xoxo**

**-Caroline**

Elena grinned, shaking her head and logging into the chat. Caroline found a neat little website where you can create your own chat room and no one can join unless they know the password. She wasn't quite sure why Caroline created the chat room, but what the hell, it was much more private than talking in public these days.

_**************XxElena-GilbertxX **has joined the chat._

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Hey Elena! :)**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** Elena...**

**XxElena-GilbertxX:**** Hey Care. Bonnie...**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** I can't believe you did that, Elena!**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** And you didn't even tell us.**

******XxElena-GilbertxX:** What are you two talking about?

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** You know what we're talking about.**

**********XxElena-GilbertxX:** I really don't.

_**SeX-oN-a-StIcK has joined the chat.**_

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** Damon.**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Damon.. Wtf are you doing on this chat?**

**********XxElena-GilbertxX:** Damon? How did you get in this chat? You know the password?

******SeX-oN-a-StIcK:** Well hello to you too, ladies. I'm really flattered you all know my username. Caroline you should be more clever when it comes to passwords.

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** I was!**

**********SeX-oN-a-StIcK:** Light Bulb.. Really Blondie? Even I thought you had more brains than that.

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** I told you to pick a different one!**

**********XxElena-GilbertxX:** What do you want, Damon?

**********SeX-oN-a-StIcK:** I just wanted to chat with my friends...

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** You have no friends.**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** No one likes you.**

**********XxElena-GilbertxX:** Seriously?

**********SeX-oN-a-StIcK:** Ha. You wish. I can only consume so much alcohol until even I get bored.

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Your point is?

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Omfg. That reminds me... Damon you're a dick! How could you take advantage of Elena like that?**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** What the hell are you talking about, Blondie?**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** What?

_**XxJeremy-GilbertxX: has joined the chat.**_

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** Hi Jeremy!**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Why does everyone know my password!? :(**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** Damn. You Gilbert's sure are creative when it comes to usernames.**

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** Who the hell are you? ^^**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** Your worse nightmare.**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Log off Jeremy.

_**A11STAR-MATT has joined the chat.**_

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** You've got to be kidding me.**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** Who invited this brat?**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** No one invited you, but would you look at that. You're still here!**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** Touche Judgey, touche.**

**A11STAR-MATT:**** Hey guys.**

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** You had no trouble finding the chat I see?**

**A11STAR-MATT:**** Nope. It was really easy to locate.**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** You invited Matt here?

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** I sure did.**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Why the hell are you all in my chat? This was suppose to be a private chat between Elena, Bonnie and myself!**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** Not anymore.**

**Caring-Car3-B3Ar:**** Screw you, Damon.**

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** I knew it was you, Damon!**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** Then why did you ask?**

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** I was just making sure..**

**SeX-oN-a-StIcK:**** Your ignorance is killing me.**

**Caring-Care-B3ar:**** Both of you shut up!**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Yeah Jer, why are you on here? And why did you invite Matt?

**A11STAR-MATT:**** Yeah.. Why did you tell me to go on here?**

**XxJeremy-GilbertxX:**** I heard some intense shit was gonna go down! I didn't miss it did I?**

**B0nB0n-Bennett****: Are you high right now?**

**SeX-oN-a-StIcK:**** No I heard it too. And let me tell you, I'm not impressed so far.**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Where did you hear that?**

_**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d has joined the chat.**_

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** Speak of the devil.**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** That's it. I overheard Wolf Boy talking.**

**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d****: I'm not too late am I?**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** Late for what?**

**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d:**** The confrontation.**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** The what?

**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d:**** Don't play dumb, Elena. You of all people should know.**

**XxElena-GilbertxX: ********Know what?**

**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d:**** Stop. We all know what happened with you and Damon.**

**A11STAR-MATT: ****What?!**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** What the brat said.**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that...**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** I disappointed in you Elena. How could you do that?**

**XxElena-GilbertxX: ********What the hell did I do?**

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** Oh shit! What did my sister do now?**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Nothing!

**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d:**** Don't lie. I hate liars.**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** Please don't lie, Elena.**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** WHAT. DID. I. DO?

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** YOU HAD SEX WITH DAMON!**

**A11STAR-MATT:**** …..**

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** …..**

**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d:**** …..**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** ….. I'm gonna kill you, Damon.

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** What did I do?**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** You took advantage of Elena when she was drunk!**

**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d:**** Whoa. Gilbert got plastered? I was not expecting that.**

**A11STAR-MATT:**** Really Elena?**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** No Matt! How could you guys think that? I would never get drunk and have sex with Damon!

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** So you would have sex with me sober? Hm, I'll keep that in mind.**

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** Brb. I'm gonna get some popcorn.**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** So it's not true?**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Of course not! I'm not that kind of girl, and I'm dating Stefan.. My BOYFRIEND.

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** I believe you.**

**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d:**** I don't.**

**A11STAR-MATT:**** I believe you too, Elena. You could do better than him.**

**************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**:** Hey Ken, do you wanna wake up tomorrow?**

**A11STAR-MATT:**** My name is Matt..**

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: Same difference.

**A11STAR-MATT:**** It's not...**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Matt just ignore him. He's an ass.

**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d:**** Tell us something we don't know, whore.**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** You did not just call Elena that.**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** That's it.**

_**Ty-Ty-L0ckw00d has been removed from the chat.**_

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: You can remove people from the chat?

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** Obviously.**

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: Huh, and I'm still here. I knew you all couldn't get enough of me.

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Don't push it.**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Where did you hear that information from?

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** We overheard some kids from school talking at The Grill.**

**A11STAR-MATT:**** Yeah I did too, but I didn't want to believe it.**

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: Denial is not only a river in Egypt.

**A11STAR-MATT:**** Dick.**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Seriously Damon?

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: Seriously Elena. I know you want me. I heard you screaming my name the other night.

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** Jesus. You even torture her in her dreams.**

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: FYI Judgey, its was moans of pleasure. Trust me, I should know.

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** DAMON! Shut up.

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Oh god, he's being serious.**

**A11STAR-MATT:**** …..**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** We are so not talking about this right now.

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: You can't hide your feelings forever. ;)

**A11STAR-MATT:**** I'm gonna be sick..**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** WOW.**

_**Stefan-Salvatore has joined the chat.**_

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: Creative name, Brother.

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** Hi Stefan :)**

**Stefan-Salvatore:**** Is it true?**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** What?**

**Stefan-Salvatore:**** Elena...**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Yes.

**A11STAR-MATT:**** WTF.**

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** WTH.**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** OMG.**

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: LOL.

**Stefan-Salvatore:**** How could you?**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** What?

**Stefan-Salvatore:**** I didn't believe it at first, but then you've been so distant.**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Oh no! Stefan! I didn't sleep with Damon.

**Stefan-Salvatore:**** Really?**

**Caring-Car3-B3ar:**** But you said 'yes.'**

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** Damn punctuation. I meant it as a question not a statement.

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: I doubt that.

**B0nB0n-Bennett:**** This getting out of hand.**

**A11STAR-MATT:**** I agree.**

**********************SeX-oN-a-StIcK**: I'm having fun.

**************XxElena-GilbertxX:** I'm gonna kick someones ass. Who the hell started this rumor?

_**R3B3KAH_TH3_ORIGINAL has joined the chat.**_

**R3B3KAH_TH3_ORIGINAL:**** I'm back bitches :)**

_**************XxElena-GilbertxX **has left the chat._

_**A11sTAR-MATT has left the chat.**_

_**Caring-Car3-B3ar has left the chat.**_

_**B0nB0n-Bennett has left the chat.**_

_******************SeX-oN-a-StIcK** has left the chat._

_**Stefan-Salvatore has left the chat.**_

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** I'm back! I burnt the first bag and had to make a new one.**

_**R3B3KAH_TH3_ORIGINAL has left the chat.**_

******XxJeremy-GilbertxX**:** Hello?**


End file.
